Adventure Log
Mar. 22, 2017 While following the Orcs trail, our heroes encountered a path of destruction created by the Orcs. The stumbled upon a group of dead travelers and a trail of blood leading off into the woods. After a short discussion of how to honor the dead lying in the road (TIL there are 4 types of burials) they followed the blood trail to a Kenku Merchant by the name of Running Water. They invited him to join them on their revenge tour. Upon arriving at Phandalin they noticed that it had been sacked by Orcs. Fires burning and Orcs walking around freely. The Lords' Alliance Wagon Tinnitus had seen days earlier was toppled and burned. And a man was dead on the ground. Regis rolled him over and discovered that he was a member of the Court of Swords. They opted not to take his mask, as being caught impersonating a member of one of the Courts carries a sentence of death. They snuck into Phandalin under cover of dusk. Going over a hill and ambushing some Orcs. At the tail end of battle, a figure in crimson robes Rope Darted an Orc and repelled down a tree. She then tripped and garroted the other Orc in what was quite a bad ass move if I do say so myself. She then ushered everyone over to a well which they went down no questions asked. Cause I mean, if a woman as Bad Ass as Halia Thornton tells you to get in a well, you just get in the goddamn well. Mar. 1, 2017 Sir Tinnitus, Sole Survivor of Expeditious Expeditions, agreed to leave Venomfang's lair. But he vowed that "this isn't over." The dragon replied, "I'm sure we'll meet again." Venomfang then said he would let Tinnitus take an item from each of his friends to remember them by. He took Tristin's Medallion of Leira, Peter's Glass Staff of Defence and Safona's... tongs. So he can bbq or something. He was then ushered out by Rancis. At the bottom of the hill Tinnitus eventually wrangled Meatball, after taking a kick. Maybe take off your gauntlets before petting an animal next time. After a short rest in Reidoth(RIP)'s hut, Tinnitus, Meatball and HORSE took off on the road to Neverwinter. After a day's journey, he stopped to rest and heard the screams of small folk. He noticed a wagon filled with Orcs and treasure heading south when he approached the scene. Upon investigation, he discovered a traveling troupe of halfling and gnomish mummers being attacked by Orcs. There was a single human making a stand against the marauders. He was badly wounded already and in need of aid. Tinnitus fired an arrow at one of the Orcs injuring and confusing it. When Tinnitus advanced he noticed a cage on the Orc's wagon containing a large cat-woman who tried to bust out, only to topple the cage over on its side. Then a Half-Elf Rogue sprang out of from under the cart and attacked one of the Orcs. Aridex, the lone human of the smallfolk mummer troupe, was felled by an orc. He the felt a warm sensation and his eyes began to glow. He had visions of past lives of heroic deeds and then sprang up at the ready, newly invigorated and celestially healed. At this time a more powerful Orc exited the Orc wagon and Sunny, the Cat-Lady, busted free of her cage. A mighty battle ensued in which everyone discovered that Rogues are kind of OP and when it was over Regis, the Rogue, threatened Tinnitus and demanded an explanation as to where he got the medallion around his neck. Tinnitus explained that he traveled with Tristin, who was killed by a dragon. Regis made a blood oath to avenge his former mentor. It was quite touching, but I mean, do you really have to cut your whole hand? Aridex healed it with Cleric magic because he's nice. Sunny then introduced herself and said she wanted revenge on the Orcs too. They all high fived and froze mid air. Title: "Expeditious Expeditions: The New Class" Roll credits. Feb. 22, 2017 So... that happened. Peter decided to scout out the tower while the Dragon was away. He turned into a spider and climbed into a window. Finding the dragon gone, he decided to check out the treasure chest hidden in a corner. A vine trap sprang and held him in place just as the Dragon came home to roost. Meanwhile, Tristin, Safona, and Sir Tinnitus woke up and realized that Peter hadn't returned. So they asked for Reidoth's assistance and headed to the tower. At the door, they were met by 2 Orcs who asked for a bribe. Sir Tinnitus paid them and they were all allowed an audience with the dragon. Venomfang told them he was displeased that they tried to steal his treasure and asked what they brought in tribute. Tristin said he brought a cultist. Rancis said that his tribute was the adventurers. Venomfang said he'd let the adventures go but only one Druid could leave. They had to murder Reidoth. Peter objected but eventually gave in. Tristin decided to deliver the killing blow but Sir Tinnitus' code of honor would not allow that to happen and he blocked the blow. At which point Safona attacked the dragon. Again: "at which point... Safona. Attacked. The. Dragon." Things went downhill very quickly from here. Sir Tinnitus took 3 massive melee attacks from the dragon and then threw is rapier at the vines holding Peter in an attempt to release him... and missed. Then Tristin healed Peter who was close to death from some pot shots Venomfang had taken to up the stakes a little. Venomfang, realizing there was a healer in the group, turned his focus on the Cleric. Peter, now freed by a sacred flame blast, walked up to Reidoth and read him Ezekiel 25:17. But it was too late. The dragon had been attacked, unprovoked. He was angry. He wanted Safona. So when she grouped up by the door with Tristin and Peter the dragon took a deep breath and dropped 12d6 poison damage on them. Tristin took 49 points, to the face, and died instantly. Safona and Peter dropped to 0 hit points and went down. Venomfang turned to Sir Tinnitus and said he could leave and live or stay and die. Smash cut to black. "...to be continued." Feb. 15, 2017 Our Troupe of Heroes started by putting poor Tone out of his misery. Peter looked deep into his eyes and knew he had had enough (it was a good roll). Then the ventured northward. They discovered a ruined building with a makeshift alter in it that had bones in a triangle shape and an eye in the center. They followed the path north and found it barricaded. After finding some tracks going around it through some trees they came to the town square with a giant Black Tree with stone arms coming out of it. After some mediocre stealth rolls they walked around the barracks and found all kinds of blood and dead Orcs inside. At this point Sir Tinnitus vomited on the ground and then Tristin proceeded to crawl through it. Peterbear, who is 100% not into weird sex stuff, busted in the door and awoke an Eye of Gruumsh who asked if it served the dragon, before realizing that it was in fact, just a bear. Safona then busted in and Ray of Frosted The Eye of Gruumsh. He then ran outside to join some Twig Blights and an aspect of the Black Tree that drank blood. Like ya do. After a well fought battle that included a clutch butt handoff of a Scroll of Fireball, the Black Tree was burned to the ground and the "aggressive vegetation" problem dealt with. Looting the body of the Eye of Gruumsh turned up the Abernathy Emerald Necklace. But it seems to have some sort of enchantment on it. Whomever held it could communicate with The Black Spider. They exchanged a few words and then, upon realizing whom he was speaking to, the connection ceased. Finally they headed back to Reidoth's for a long rest. When informed that the Twig Blights had been dealt with Peter was made an official member of the Emerald Enclave and given the title, Springwarden. He has a small twig broach as an insignia. Around midnight our adventurer's rest was interrupted as they heard the massive flapping of wings. Peter rushed outside to get his first brief glimpse of the Green Dragon that has taken residence in the broken tower. It flies north over the treetops of Neverwinter Forrest made silver by the moonlight as we fade to black. Roll credits. Executive Producer: Kyp Pilalas. Feb. 8, 2017 After a short rest in Reidoth's temporary dwelling, our intrepid adventurers decided to head to the East side of Thundertree. Tristin, as is his way, barreled ahead without checking his surroundings and walked straight into some spider webs. After a short fight in which Safona nearly noped out, they found the remains of an adventurer wrapped in webs. He was a male elf with studded leather armor and a shortsword. He also had some money on him which was all they really cared about. Next they found the Abernathy Herbalism shop which is where Mirna said her family's necklace would be. They found a case with the Abernathy Family Crest but there was no necklace inside of it. Apparently the Orcs living in town for the past 30 years found it. Which isn't really an unreasonable thought. I mean, I don't know what Mirna was thinking. "Maybe Orcs don't like valuable Jewelry?" Ok, Mirna. The smithy called to our adventurers next and they opened the door to find a battle with some Orc Zombies. Oh, and Safona took some tongs because she's a clepto I guess. Finally they traveled to a rather intact looking building where they made the most abysmal stealth rolls I've ver witnessed. And then Tristin, the guy with the lowest abysmal stealth roll, decided to be the one to stick his head in the window. He came face to face with a Dragon Cultist. After showing absolutely no signs of aggression towards the Party except for calling Peter, who is a literal animal at the moment, a pet, which... I mean... let's just take a second and talk about this from the Cultists point of view. They're sitting around chilling. Talking dragon stuff. Saying how lucky their friend, lying in the corner, dying in agony is. And all of a sudden some dude is in their window. They're like, whoa, wtf? "Hi?" And he's all like "oh, hey what're you guys up to?" Then an effing BEAR busts in the back door. But the Cultists keep their cool. They see that Window Dude is talking to the Bear and trying to reason with it so they assume, "ohh, this animal-that-we-have-no-reason-to-believe-is-a-human must be his pet." And at that inference, the bear kills them all. Except for Rancis. He surrendered and agreed to help the party talk to the Dragon. He also explained to the party that he saw some Orcs north of here in the Town Square, "by the Black Tree." Then Tristin crit on a deception roll making the cultist believe that if he left the building, he'd die. Feb. 1, 2017 The Party entered Thundertree and found a dead Orc on the ground at the entrance. It had Chlorene Gas vapors coming off of it. Safona approached it to check for Magic and was poisoned by the gas. After proceeding into town the party was attacked by Twig Blights. They dispatched the aggressive vegetation with little effort, though Safona did get 4 in 1 blow with Shatter. The party met with Reidoth the Druid and much was discussed. He informed the party that these Twig Blights are not usually so aggresive and that something magical must be agitating them. He mentioned there in addition to the Twig Blights there are Spiders and Zombies lurking in town. He shed some light on the Mirror Masked Man the party saw in the carriage headed towards Phandalin. Said that men in Mirror Masks are usually representatives of The Court of Wands. Finally Reidoth explained that the Dragon currently residing in Thundertree is a Young Green Dragon. Safona explained to everyone that Green Dragons like treasure, especially emeralds. They like high up, cave-like lairs and their power is judges by other dragons on how many minions they have. Also, they are straight up evil. Reidoth emphasized that he believes they would be no match for the Green Dragon, but if they somehow were able to drive it off The Emerald Enclave would be very grateful. Reidoth then offered Peter membership in the Emerald Enclave if he and his friends could successfully drive off the magical force aggravating the Twig Blights. Jan. 25, 2017 Peter had a strange dream: You find yourself in a dry, dead forrest. Broken twigs, fallen trees and thorns, cut your legs and feet as you make your way through the dense thicket. The deeper in you get the darker it becomes... until it is pitch black. Something acrid fills your nostrils and you almost wretch from the horrible smell. Minutes pass. Or is it hours? Or days? You can’t be sure. A bright green light momentarily blinds you. Your eyes adjust in time to see a giant black snake slither down a dead tree. It stares you in the eye for a brief moment. The creature reaches the ground and advances in your direction. You turn to move but thorny vines wrap around your wrists and ankles. The more you struggle the tighter the dead vegetation’s grasp becomes. The snake is closer now and you try to communicate with it. You open your mouth but nothing comes out. You try to speak, to scream. But you find you can’t. In fact, you discover you’re having trouble breathing. The snake advances faster now and you finally break vines holding you in place but right as you do the snake breaths a torrent of green gas from its mouth! You’re enveloped in an emerald cloud of poison. The deep burn permeates your lungs and the pain becomes all you can think about. It is all encompassing and excruciating. You look into the sky and see the moon dim... and then extinguish. She has given up on you. You are no longer her concern. You are alone. Darkness again. Nothing. Your eyes open and you are in your bed drenched in sweat. Viciously gasping for breath. The sweet taste of fresh air fills your lungs. It’s morning. And you are safe. For now… He awoke to find his friends decending the stairs at the Stonehill Inn. They noticed a sword that wasn't there before. Toblin Stonehill explained that it was a gift from Daran Edermath who had defeated an Orc in single combat a year before saving the town from an invation. The group headed over to the Townmaster's Hall where they met with Sildar. They also met his raven haired Elf assistant Dawn Ah. They asked for their Goblin friend Droop back and Sildar Explained that he sold Droop to Daran Edermath as an indentured servent. He's apparently very good at digging for truffles. So the adventures followed the ever so subtley dropped breadcrumbs to Edermath Orchard. Where they talked with Daran. He explained that a year ago there was a dispute with the Thundertree Orcs. They brought a posse and threatened Phandalin. Daran challanged their leader Sorigoth to single combat and was victorious. He took the sword as a trophy. Last night, after a few drinks with Toblen, he decided the Sword should have a more prominent place in the town, so he gave it to Toblen who mounted it above the bar in the common room of the Stonehill Inn. E.E. also bought the debt of Droop's indentured survitude freeing him to be able to leave if he wants. But, for now, it seems like he enjoys digging for truffles. Droop informed the adventurers that there is a hidden back entrence into Craigmaw Castle. Lastly at Edermath Orchard, they followed some Orc tracks to the edge of the Orchard, proving that there has been Orc activity recently. Next our intrepid adventurers set out for Thundertree on their cart pulled by Meatball the Mule and Sir Tinnitus on his trusty steed, Teramorphus. They passed a carraige flying The Lords' Alliance bannars and Sir Tinnitus saw a person wearing a mirror mask inside. After 3 days travel and as many fights with Stirges and Goblins along the way, E.E. arrived at Thundertree to see a broken tower and hear the roar of what Sir Tinnitus would swear... was a Dragon. Jan. 10, 2017 The party interrogated Glasstaff and learned that there are Bugbears around that know the location of Wave Echo Cave. They fought Glasstaff and managed to knock him out, taking his Staff and locking him in a cell while they investigated the Southwestern room. They discovered Droop, an abused Goblin who knows a secret entrance into Craigmaw Castle. They found 3 Redbrands who were just hanging out in their bunks and they promptly surrendered when presented with Glasstaff’s namesake weapon. Upon leaving Tressendar Manor they noticed a sign that the Sleeping Giant was closed for renovations (and therapy for the Barmaid). They gathered the townsfolk and exposed the two-faced Town Master’s dealings with the Redbrands. No evidence was needed as Glasstaff and the 3 Redbrand grunts provided testimony. Glasstaff and the remaining Redbrands were taken off to be jailed in the Town Master’s Hall basement holding cells. Sildar proclaimed himself interim Townmaster until elections could be held. The party then visited The Lionshield Coster and where they saw Linene Graywind. They thought she owed them money. She did not. She was rude to them. As is her way. Next they visited Halia’s Home, but she wasn’t there. She works at the Miner’s Exchange during the day. Next was the Woodworker’s Shack and discovered Mirna, the woman they'd saved. She was reluctant to open the door because trauma. She did remind them of the Emerald Necklace that is at the ruins of Thundertree. She also told them to ask Qelline Alderleaf about her friend that was going to Thundertree. Qelline Alderleaf asked them to check up on her Druid friend Reidoth who sent word from Thundertree that a great power had taken over the area. Reidoth was going there to study the native vegetation. Safona took with her a bottle of cow’s milk because reasons. They went to the Miner’s Exchange and converted money and finally they went back to the Stonehill Inn and discovered that they had let Droop get taken away with all of these Redbrands. They vowed to rescue him and then make their way to Thundertree. Will our adventurers rescue Droop? What dangers will they find in the abandon town of Thundertree? Will Safona ever roll that 53-54 on her Wild Magic Surge table and become immune to the effects of alcohol for 5d6 days? note (2017-01-23): Safona does not actually have the Wild Magic Sorcerous Origin. She is a Storm Sorcerer from an Unearthed Arcana. Jan 4, 2017 The Party entered the cavern and spoke with the Nothic. You dragged a Redbrand in from the other room and gave it to him to eat. Then ambushed and killed him. Sir Tinnitus took his eye as a trophy. From there you walked into the Redbrand-rec-room where Tristin made a phenomenal deception roll to convince the drunk Redbrands that he and Safona were one of them and that they just found this trained bear (Peter). Safona offered to drink with them and play “Roll Bones.” She rolled a 5 and so had to lose a finger. When 2 of the Redbrands grabbed her hand and threatened to cut off her finger Tristin and Peter attacked. They fought until 2 gave up. You forced them to race to draw a map to Craigmaw Castle and then bet on which would win. One already had an arrow sticking out of his chest. So Tristin bashed the other over the head… you know, to make it fair. The Arrow one won and Safona shot him with her crossbow. The one left drew his sword and slashed at Tristin cutting him twice. Then Peter mauled him to finish it. You went North to the workshop and poked the rat with a sword. It evaporated into arcane smoke. You moved on to Glasstaff's Quarters. You found a note revealing Glasstaff to be Iarno Albrek. Peter sniffed out a secret door. Which lead you to a fleeing Glasstaff. A chase ensued and Peter turned into a Dire Wolf. You cornered Glasstaff by the southern part of the cavern. Will our Adventurers make it out of the Redbrand Hideout alive? Will Glasstaff face justice? What ever happened to that elf barmaid that got, like, totally traumatized by witnessing a bear bite off the head of one of her regulars? Dec. 28, 2016 The Party decided on a name: Expeditious Expeditions! You exited the Sleeping Giant Ale House and were met by Sildar Hallwinter. He stressed the importance of finding his friend Iarno Albrek, a fellow member of The Lord's Alliance. You decided to travel to Tressendar Manor and enter the basement. Peter fell into the pit trap in the hallway leading to the Crypts forcing him to exit bear form. You triggered the Skeleton Guards in the Crypts because you were not wearing Red Cloaks. After the fight you put on the cloaks. After the fight Tristin took two Signet Rings from the caskets and Peter took one. (That's right. The Cleric and the Druid, arguably the two holy men of the group, robbed 3 graves that the Pirate wouldn't go near.) Next you entered the Slave Pens and were surprised by Two Redbrands. After dispatching one you interrogated the other one. He offered to give up the location of Cragmaw Castle, where you believe Gundren Rockseeker might be kept, but then you killed him on the behest of the captives before he could give you the location. Safona picked one lock and ray of frosted the other letting the captives go. Mirna then told you about an old emerald necklace heirloom of her family's that you could have as thanks for rescuing them. Will Expeditious Expeditions find Iarno Albrek? Will they encounter this "Eye Monster" they've heard whispers of? Will they continue murdering every captive they take?